Nostalgia
by giraffefafa
Summary: Yahiko visits his past as he goes to visit a very sick Kaoru.


I'm back again after a long, long, long, long, long spell. It's just that I'm a bit lazy to type out my work. There are just so many things going on soooooooooo….

Yeah, bad excuse. So here's a new one. **Yahiko's POV** this time.

Oh yeah: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. But some parts of the idea are mine.

Enjoy.

Nostalgia

Salesmen and hawkers called out my name as I passed by them. As I promised Tsubame, I will go and visit Kaoru. Though, even without the prompting, we both knew I will go.

I'm worried about her, stuck in the dojo all by herself, since Kenji ran away. Everyday, I see her follow the same ritual. Everyday, she will go to the pier, to wait for Kenshin.

I think, regardless of his importance to me, I might begin to hate that man. Everyone has come back from the war and where was he? Not even a letter was sent to her. Some say he is already dead, killed in the war. Some say he has disappeared again and was no more than a legend.

But Kaoru, she never stopped believing in him. She ignored those rumours and kept on waiting for him. Defending him whenever he was put down by those gossipers. This has erupted scandals all over town. I hear them at the Akabeko every night. Sneering and taunting at her stupidity. I think the marks on my palms are permanently engrave there form clenching them, trying not to imagine them around the speaker's neck. Be it man or woman.

I am now passing the riverside. From what I have learnt, this was where Kenshin said goodbye to her, a long time ago, in front of an audience of fireflies. As I stood there, watching the river's lazy pace, I wondered. What was he thinking the night he want away. Was he thinking of going and never coming back? I think that was his original plan. But then, did he ever think about what might happen to us? To Kaoru? This question always nags in my head but then, I have never gotten the answer.

I have now reached the gate; I opened it and stepped in. It was the same, the same grassy area, the same clothes line. All that reminded me of the home I once knew. But then, there is this empty feeling now. This feeling came from the loss of Kenshin's bright presence. Now, that feeling doubled, since Kenji has gone. But then, there was this eerie feeling about, as though another thing has gone wrong. Very wrong.

I was running before I even knew it. I felt the wind whip my face cruelly. I was running to the dojo. When I entered, calm surrounded me. Enveloping me like a warm blanket. Everything in here too, was the same. And I walked in deeper into the dojo.

I have a lot of memories regarding this place. Both the good and the bad. Here was where I usually train with Kaoru. But then, throughout all those years, I have never told her how much I appreciated her gestures. I think she knew. I told her I won't be like those drunks who called themselves her students. Up till now, I'm disgusted by their behaviour. Turning away from the dojo when disaster strikes and coming back for protection. Idiots. That was also the first time I saw her cry.

My so called duel with a certain cat eye was also here. Ok fine, his name was Yutaro. He came early in the morning, but then, a Tokyo Samurai like me, I can go on days without sleeping. After that Kaoru started teaching him too.

And- though I didn't show it- I liked it, the company. For once I can spar with someone my height and my age. Also, the competition mad me train harder until I can best him and put a smile on Kaoru's face. Then, Kenshin will smile his usual smile proudly and Sano for once shall be speechless. Then, I shall be called Yahiko-san not Yahiko-chan. Too bad that idiot got betrayed by his own master and rendered his right arm useless.

Another memory of this place was when that policeman came. Officer Fugita he said he was, but then, his name was Saitou Hajime. That was the first time I saw Kenshin let loose. He was not the usually calm rurouni we all knew but a cold-blooded assassin- Hitokiri Battousai. The fight was like a play between tow people. Both submerged in the past, fighting the person they once knew-and hated. Soon after that he left. Breaking Kaoru's heart.

A more horrifying memory also lies here. Like I said, this place holds many memories of the good and the bad. 'Kaoru' was killed here. A sword pierced through her heart. A cross-shaped scar adorning her face.

It was so real. It sent our whole company into distress. The, I felt like some one got a hold of my gut and was not letting it go. It was that painful. I think Kenshin felt the same way to but doubled. He went into Raikunmura. That- Sano had told me- was the place people go to when they lose the will to live. When they want to die.

He chained his sakabato up and sat, curled up by the wall. As though trying to become one with the wall. And just like that, our little fellowship broke. Me, taking various jobs, trying to find a clue, any clue. Sano, wandering away and fighting again. And Kenshin, curled up in his own misery. That was when I realized that we were all held together by a special link. And that link was Kaoru.

Of course, we all finally realize that Kaoru wasn't dead but kidnapped. That all the time we were in our misery she was alive and well but taken captive by a Yukishiro Enishi. A man Kenshin knew from the past as his former wife's brother. The wife who he accidentally killed. All this was told by one Shinomori Aoshi. Then, just like that, our fellowship is reunited in a common goal. To find Kaoru. And just like that, she was rescued and just like that we are back again. Causing havoc everywhere we go.

"Thump,"

I froze. I'm sure I heard something. Like someone falling. "Kaoru," I ran towards that sound. It came from that room. At the end. I jerked open the door.

"Kaoru…," There she was, lying there, utterly still, defenseless. I lifted her gently and carried her to her room which she and Kenshin shared whenever he is around. I then gently place her on the futon. Then another fresh wave of nostalgia overcame me. This was exactly how I found her many years ago. Weak, all hope lost. Until Megumi came to make her lose her temper and shake some sense into her midway. Then, fresh hope surge through me as an idea starts taking place.

'_Will it work?'_ Those three little words kept pounding in my head as I ran back to the Akabeko.

"Yahiko," Tsubame called out to me. I skidded into a stop. Narrowly avoiding the elderly couple in front of me.

"Tsubame…," I was short of breath from running, but still, I tried. "Kaoru sick… take care of her… I… get Megumi…,"

I don't know if she heard me clearly or not. It sounded like garbage in my very own ears. Without wasting time, she started packing me things that will last me to Aizu and back. She then ran out of the Akabeko. Towards Kaoru, that special link that brought us together.

I sighed and turned to the road heading to Aizu. The road that may hold the cure to Kaoru's sickness. _To Aizu._ My heart whispered. Then, I took the first step.

"Megumi,"

I reached Aizu. Megumi is now a very well known doctor there. I heard she rakes in a lot of money now. I bend over, trying to catch my breath, as the door slid open. Then, I lifted my face to meet hers.

Just a look can tell her everything. Without me telling she understood. A nod and she was gone. She went to get her medicine bag and one for her personal uses.

"Let's go," the infamous kitsune said. I nodded, stil catching my breath. (Damn, that woman can move) After hours of walking in silence, I broke it.

"Megumi, why are you doing this?" My eyes widen at that very rude, inappropriate question. Maybe I should meditating on the sentence, " Think first, talk later," Yup, it might be a very good idea.

Megumi smiled, unaffected by the question. Everyone who knows Kaoru or Megumi knows those two aren't exactly the best of friends. That's why I wondered. I knew those two would very well strangle one another, given the chance.

"Before he left, Kenshin made me promise to take care of her. If the need arises. Anyway, a promise is a promise and I don't break promises. Also, Kenshin needs someone to welcome him back if-when he comes home,"

Silence again fell over us. This time, it was not the comfortable silence one would feel around friends. It was a terrible one, when someone had said the wrong thing. What was that word? Ah, yes, an awkward silence.

Just one word. 'If'. It nearly drowned my hope. There is a lot of 'if's in this world. 'if it rains' , 'if the sky falls' , 'if he comes back……

Both me and Megumi knew. That the word, 'if' , could torment Kaoru. Despite her brave front, anyone could see her crumbling beneath her bright smile. A habit she must have picked up from Kenshin.

"Everyone has come back from the war already, haven't they?" Megumi asked. There was no need to ask what she was talking about. It was a common topic for everyone. The legendary Hitokiri Battousai disappearing, leaving his young wife and son behind.

"Yes, they all have returned – alive,"

"But she still…….," she can't continue. Not wanting to believe it, she turned imploring eyes to me. Begging me to correct her. That she was wrong. No matter how much I wanted to, I can't.

"Yes, she does. Every single day, rain or shine,"

"Well, he better come back soon and is grateful to her too. If it was me, I would have gone off and got marry again," her tone was joking, light. Trying to add gaiety in our journey.

I didn't answer. And she fell silent. We were like that till we reached the dojo, submerged in our thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I paced the length of the hallway. I memorized every crack and dirt on the wall. I noticed and made note of four fences that needed repairing.

"What is taking her so long," I cried out in frustration.

Since coming here, three hours ago, she still has no emerged from Kaoru's room. Tsubame looked up to me tiredly. It_ was_ the third time I was asking that question.

"She wants to give her a very thorough check-up. These things take time,"

"But how long does a _thorough_ check up take? Last time I went it wasn't very long,"

"That was because lat time, you were just a kid,"

"Hey,"

"Yahiko, I'm tired, I'm grumpy. If you do not stop pestering me, I will ask you to leave,"

That shut me up. Tsubame rarely lost her temper. Least of all to me. I looked at her in awe. It was like a new light shinning before me. Tsubame blushed under my gaze.

I nodded teasingly, "Yes, ma'am," How do women do that. They must be born with that knowledge. Knowledge to drive a man out of his mind. And I mean more than one way.

And just as I was thinking about Tsubame in his new light the shoji door slid open and Megumi stepped out. She looked tired. Her eyes were not bright, but dimmed. Two pairs of brown eyes looked up at her. Mine and Tsubame's.

"My suspicions were confirmed," Her voice sounded choked. As though trying no to cry.

"Kaoru," Another gulp, "contracted the same disease that Kenshin did," I gasp.

"Is it curable?" Tsubame's question rang through the silence.

"No. No cure has been found yet. All I can do is ease the pain with a mixture containing ginseng and some other herbs. I think I'll stay on for awhile to help make Kaoru more comfortable,"

"Is she awake?" My question sounded forced out.

"No, she's sleeping. I gave her a local anesthetic,"

I nodded. My mind made up, I got up.

" Where are you going?"

"To get Kenji," _Hold on Kaoru, you will see your family once again._

**END**

Sooooooooooooooo……….

What do you think? I think I strayed of the main idea abit. Well if you want to tell me just click that nice cute small button down there and review this for me. PLEASEEEEEEEEEE. You know you want to.


End file.
